New life
by mjlover0021
Summary: Rachel is a "normal girl" with "normal" problems until a certain guy comes along and everything is turned upside down. Beastboy and Raven and my main pairing but others are included.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

No one listened. They just kept coming towards me.

"What are you doing?! Daddy, help me! Mommy!" I look to my parents but I see my mother crouching away in fear and my father standing tall with a Joker grin on his face.

I'm naked on a metal table. My arms and legs are strapped to the table. There are people with gas masks surrounding me. They remind me of witch doctors. They keep looking at me as if I'm some sort of lab rat. Some toy they can mess with for their pleasure. I scream as I feel needles being stuck to all part of my body. I feel like my body is melting.

_Someone please help me. Make them stop. _

I feel something inside me change and darkness is slowly covering my eyes. I hear running feet and people screaming. I'm wondering what's going on but I can't see.

"Stop her!"

"We can't sir! We don't know what's going on! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It doesn't matter! Fix it!"

"What is she doing?!"

"She's shielding herself from us!"

What's going on? Why can't I see? Mommy…where are you? Daddy…why?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teenage years are the worst years of anyone's life. This is the time when everything hits the fan and nothing goes the way you hope it does. Everyone is still trying to find out where they fit in and others are trying to get through this part in their lives without committing suicide.

This is my life; the life of Rachel Roth.

I am the girl that's trying to do the latter. The outcast of the school and have been since I stopped caring where I fit in but life has not been kind. My father, if I can even call him that, was involved in a certain jobs that cannot be mentioned and they are what lead my sweet, innocent mother to the nut house and got me put in the system. Since then I have had to deal with depression and anxiety and panic attacks.

But, that's a story for another time.

It's the start of senior year. I get up at 5 in the morning and do everything to get ready and then I'm on my way. I walk to school. On some days my foster father will drive me but I like the feel of the wind against my face, plus I like to listen to my music very loud and my father doesn't like that.

Walking, I saw the old secluded park where I used to go when I was little. It had a swing set, a slide and a tire on a rope. I loved sitting on the tire and watching the leaves fall in autumn it calmed me down and took my nightmares away.

At school there's only three people I surrounds myself with; Kori, Victor and Richard. They are her Outsiders.

Kori; the very naïve girl from another part of the world (she never speaks of it, too many bad memories she says) but very pretty. She is tall, tanned golden brown, and has beautiful, long red hair. Any guy would love to have her**,** but she only has eyes for one guy. This is where we meet Richard; the handsome, tall, pale, dark haired boy. He's nice and all but has a really hard time trusting people and people tend to stay away from him**;** he has temper. Then there's Richard's best friend Victor; tall, chocolate brown and muscular. He's our star football player and everyone loves him and sometimes I wonder why he hangs out with us instead of his friends out on the field.

Well, he always tells us that he doesn't like them and we're his best friends. Our group was inseparable and nobody was included, that is until the day he arrived. He walked in with this aura of superiority, kind of like Richard**,** but something was off. I didn't read much into it**,** asI was toobusy staring at him. I noticed all the details, the way the black shirt clung to his body and how the jeans hugged his legs really nice. He walked up to the teacher's desk and gave her a paper. She smiled and he flipped his dirty blonde hair, which looked like it had green streaks in it, and smiled back at her. He took back the paper and sat down in the empty seat by the window.

Kori and Richard, so immersed in each other, didn't see the new kid walk in. Victor, though, saw me staring at him and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up. Don't even speak about it. Never," I said glaring at him. He started laughing and almost fell out of his chair.

I put my head down with a frustrated sigh. This why I somewhat like school. It's a distraction from my reality. Plus, when I sleep nobody disturbs me, they learned that the hard way. The bell rang and we all got up to go to out next class. The rest of school was just as boring as ever, but I saw the new kid at his locker at the end of the day. We walked in different directions so I couldn't stare at him, thank god.

I was walking with my head down. At the end of the day I just want to get home and take a nap, not stand around and talk. I heard Richard call my name and I sighed. I couldn't really ignore him**,** that would seem rude so I turned around and saw that he was not alone. He came toward me with his Kori, Victor and the new kid. I sighed, _just my luck_. Kori grabbed me when she was close enough and hugged me. She's very touchy-feely and loves hugs. Which is weird since her boyfriend is not the huggy type; he's too serious for that.

"Can't…breathe…" She let go of me and apologized. Man, people don't understand that even if she's naïve and kind of ditzy at times if you make her angry she will mess you up. Looks can be deceiving and people don't know that she is built like a body builder.

"Hey, Ray." Victor and Richard said at the same time.

"I told you to never call me that!" Victor gave me that nickname when we first met and he knows I hate it and that's why they call me that. Kori knows to listen to me.

"Whatevers. Anyways we're hanging out tonight**,** you wanna join us?" Richard asked.

"Where are we going?"

"To our usual café."

"Okay, sure. Just need to let my parents know."

When we got to the cafe I was introduced to the new kid. His name is Gar Logan. He just moved here from Africa. He doesn't look African, though. He's not exactly white but he's not like Victor.

"So, how did you guys meet?" I broke the silence after we ordered.

"Gar, Victor and I have the same P.E. class."

"Oh, cool."

"Man, you should have seen him, Ray. He is the fastest kid I have ever seen since Luca Lane. This kid beat his record."

"Luca Lane's record? Impossible." I said incredulously taking a sip of my herbal tea. Luca is the fastest kid in our school and a record holder for the 5000m.

"It is true!" shouted Kori. Everyone turned to look at us. God, she doesn't know when she's being too loud.

"Is it true, Gar?"

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't go as far as to say I beat it**,** but I'm almost there."

"Well, then. That's cool. I haven't heard anyone even come close to it." We all laughed at the memory of the kid last year who challenged Luca for a race and ended up losing.

We talked for hours about everything that we could think of. Soon three hours flew by and everyone started leaving. Victor drove home. Richard and Kori, since they live in the same neighborhood, walked home together. I usually ride with Victor but Gar offered to walk me home.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home… but thanks." I managed after we got to my house. I had the urge to face palm. _Nice going, Ray. Now he probably thinks you're some kind of weirdo. Be grateful. _

"Yeah, I know and you're welcome." He smiled at me and I swear it was more of grimace than a smile.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at him as he walked away from me.

"See ya."

Well, that was the most awkward goodbye ever. _Whatever. _

I opened the door and was met with my foster parents sitting on the couch. At that moment I knew that they were going to interrogate me.

"Hey, hon. How was your day?" My foster mom asked without looking up from her drawing. She loves to paint. She's an amazing artist.

"It was fine. Nothing special."

"Come on, something must have happened." My foster dad asked. He's always been way too over protective over me but I guess that's okay.

"Like I said nothing happened. I just hung out with my friends at the café."

"Okay, hon. I see you're not in the mood to talk. You can go upstairs. Oh, don't forget to take your medicine before you go to bed."

"Thank you and I didn't." I said as I hiked up the stairs after taking my medicine. I went directly to my room and sat down on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs. I breathe heavily. "Calm down, Calm down", I chant out loud. I rock myself back and forth. _Shouldn't have forgotten this morning. You're lucky you didn't have an outburst._

* * *

A/N: So guys I want to know what you think. I know it's not much and there's not a lot of explanation but if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know.

Thanks. :3

Lina


End file.
